


Dear Kix,

by InazumaYume



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Kix finds a love letter from his beloved. On a real paper.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 27





	Dear Kix,

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by one episode of Almost Human ("You are here") and a glass of wine lol.

* * *

_Dear Kix,_

_I know we talk every day and I cherish it above everything else. Our duty to the Republic is our life. However it is not the most important thing in MY life. The most important thing, no, person for me is you. Only you can judge me, only you can scold me for everything stupid stunt I ever made. For every broken rule I ever do. You are probably wondering what the kriff I’m doing with the almost extinct paper and ink. I know. They should belong to the museum but I thought you will appreciate them. The paper smells nice. It brings something that I cannot describe. The ink first time I opened it marked my armor in dark blue. It would look good on you. I’m talking nonsenses now but I want you to know I love you above everything else. I love you to the Rishi moon (probably not a good metaphor…) and beyond. You always make me strong and important. Like I’m the only one of a kind. I can’t wait for our next date in one week. I will show you how much I love you and I will make you forget the war and death and … no we all have to remember our fallen brothers. But I will make you feel better. I promise._

_See you tomorrow cyare,_

_Jesse._

Kix stared at the piece of paper in his hand and couldn’t hold up the single tear that rolled on to his check. He smiled and hides the letter in one of his pouches. He will make sure to show Jesse how much he loves him too.


End file.
